plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Potato Mine
Może chodziło ci o inny rodzaj Potato Mine? |PvZ2 = }} Potato Mine (GW2 - Mina Ziemniaczana) jest rośliną wybuchową i trzecią jaką odblokowujemy w dwóch głównych grach z serii Plants vs. Zombies. Po posadzeniu Potato Mine potrzebuje 15 sekund aby wyrosnąć i być gotowym do eksplozji, która obejmuje 2x1 powierzchni i zadaje 90 obrażeń przy kontakcie. Etymologia Nazwa Potato Mine pochodzi od nazwy ziemniaka (potato) i miny (mine) czyli wybuchowego urządzenia ukrytego pod ziemią, służącą do niszczenia lub zwalczania wrogów. George Fan wyjaśnił, że Potato Mine jest parodią min ustawianych przeciwko wrogom w filmie Szwajcarska rodzina Robinsonów. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Potato Mine Potato Mines pack a powerful punch, but they need a while to arm themselves. You should plant them ahead of zombies. They will explode on contact. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a small area on the lane Usage: single use, delayed activation Some folks say Potato Mine is lazy, that he leaves everything to the last minute. Potato Mine says nothing. He's too busy thinking about his investment strategy. Cost: 25 Recharge: slow TŁUMACZENIE Potato Mine może spowodować potężny cios, ale potrzebuje czasu, aby się uzbroić. Należy je sadzić przed zombiakami. Eksploduje przy kontakcie. Obrażenia: Masywne Zasięg: Wszystkie zombie na małej powierzchni Użycie: Pojedyncze, opóźniona aktywacja Niektórzy ludzie mówią, że Potato Mine jest leniwy, że zostawia wszystko na ostatnią minutę. Potato Mine nic nie mówi. Jest zbytnio zajęty obmyślaniem swojej strategii inwestycyjnej. Koszt słońca: 25 Odnawianie: Wolne Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 25 DAMAGE: Massive AREA: Tile RECHARGE: Sluggish Potato Mines explode on contact, but they take time to arm. Plant them ahead of zombies. Usage: single use, delayed activation Range: contact Believe it or not, SPUDOW! did not happen overnight. Having been forced to try out new catchphrases and focus testing as many variations as possible (Tubular? Really?), Potato Mine weeded out the competition to stick with what he knows best. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt słońca: 25 Obrażenia: Masywne Powierzchnia: Pole Odnawianie: Powolne Potato Miny eksplodują przy kontakcie ,ale potrzebują czasu do uzbrojenia. Sadź je przed zombiakami. Użycie: Pojedyncze, opóźniona aktywacja Zakres: Przy kontakcie Uwierz lub nie, ale SPUDOW! nie powstało z dnia na dzień. Musiał się bardzo skupić, żeby sprawdzić nowe powiedzonka oraz skoncentrować się na testowaniu wielu wariacji jak to możliwe (Fajnie? Serio?), Potato Mine pozbył się konkurencji, żeby pozostać przy tym, co wie najlepiej. Chińska wersja 植物特征：褐色植物、武器家族、矮个子 土豆地雷是个兢兢业业工作的好同志，在热火朝天的工作气氛他很享受。什么？他只是个小个子？你没见过他的身体吧？想见么？ TŁUMACZENIE Cecha charakterystyczna: brązowa roślina, rodzina broni, niski Potato Mine jest pracowitym kompanem, który dobrze czuje się w życiowej atmosferze. Ale co przepraszam? On jest tylko maluchem? Chyba nie widziałeś jego całego ciała, co? Chcesz zobaczyć? Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food Gdy Potato Mine damy Plant Food ta natychmiastowo się uzbraja i wyrzuca z siebie dwa inne uzbrojone Potato Mine'y na wolnych polach. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Potato Mine wyrzuca 3 dodatkowe Potato Mine'y zamiast dwóch. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Uwaga: Potato Mine nie może być ulepszony na 4-ty poziom. Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Potato Mine warto używać na samym początku poziomu, gdy nie mamy jeszcze wystarczającej ilości słońca na postawienie Peashootera czy Cactus. W tej części pierwszy zombie pojawia się zawsze na ziemi, więc warto brać go na każdy poziom do egzekucji pierwszego zombie. Potem jednak nie jest przydatny, dlatego też można go zastąpić Cherry Bombami. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Tutaj taktyka się nie zmienia, jednak kiedy gracz ma dostęp do Pimal Potato Mine'a, roślina ta staje się praktycznie zbędna. Oprócz tego, jeśli gracz nie ma Pierwotnej Miny Ziemniaczanej, roślinę tą nadal jest lepiej zastąpić zamiennikami, które nie muszą się przygotowywać, np. Squashem. Jeśli gracz zdecyduje się na użycie tej rośliny, musi też uważać na to, że w tej części występują poziomy, na których startujemy nie od 1, a od 2-3 zombie. To może nieco komplikować sprawę, zwłaszcza że często są to szybkie Impy. Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *W Plants vs. Zombies Potato Mine posiada dwa zęby, zaś w Plants vs. Zombies 2 tylko pojedynczy ząb. *Potato Mine, Primal Potato Mine, Imitater, Sweet Potato i Hot Potato to wszystkie rośliny oparte na ziemniakach. *Wygląd Potato Mine przypomina kreta, oboje znajdują się pod ziemią oraz mają widoczny, wystający zęby. *W komiksie Plants vs. Zombies, Timepocalypse można ujrzeć całe ciało rośliny, które przypomina ziemniaki wyrzucone przez Potato Mine po daniu mu Plant Fooda. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Dioda na głowie Potato Mina mruga coraz szybciej, niczym czujnik, gdy zombie są w pobliżu. *Potato Mine jest jedyną rośliną, która może być zjedzona pod ziemią przez Digger Zombie, kiedy jest nieuzbrojony. *W wersji online, po ukończeniu poziomu 1-5 nie otrzymujemy Potato Mine, tylko Squasha. *Jeśli nieuzbrojony Potato Mine zostaje zgnieciony, to zamiast ukazać rozpłaszczoną antenę, widać roślinę w uzbrojonej formie. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *W poziomach Last Stand oraz Save Our Seeds Potato Mine nie uzbroi się dopóki gracz nie rozpocznie ataku. Gdy gracz odczeka 15 sekund od posadzenia, rośliny natychmiast się uzbroją po rozpoczęciu poziomu. *Kostium Potato Mine wygląda jak maska Leonardo z Wojowniczych Żółwi Ninja. *Kiedy Potato Mine jest nieuzbrojony, Explorer Zombie oraz Mecha-Football Zombie przejdą po nim. *Potato Mine jest jedyną rośliną zdobytą w Player's House, która nie posiada kostiumu zależnego od pory roku. *Nieuzbrojony Potato Mine jest w stanie uniknąć pocisków odbitych przez Jester Zombie, ale w stanie uzbrojenia jest już podatny na obrażenia. *W wersji od 3.3 do 3.5 oraz później w wersji 4.2 roślina potrafiła podczas wybuchu niszczyć nagrobki, deski surfingowe oraz bloki lody w strefie 3x3. Jednak ta strefa rażenia nie dotyczyła zombie. Te błędy zostały później usunięte. **Właściwość ta pozostała w Chińskiej wersji. *W Chińskiej wersji Potato Mine nie może być rozwinięty do czwartego poziomu, inne rośliny to: Spikeweed, Spikerock, Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Iceberg Lettuce oraz Loquat. *Potato Mine, Cactus i Celery Stalker to jedyne rośliny, które nie mogą być posadzone na lilii w Big Wave Beach. *Potato Mine ożywiony przez Intensive Carrot zawsze odradza się nieuzbrojony. To samo dzieje się u Pea Poda, Sun-shrooma oraz Strawbursta. *Kiedy nieuzbrojony Potato Mine jest wykopywany przez Excavator Zombie, przerzucona roślina przechodzi natychmiastowo w stan uzbrojenia. To samo dotyczy się również Primal Potato Mine, ale inaczej. Zobacz też *Primal Potato Mine en:Potato Mine Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Dzień Kategoria:Rośliny z Player's House Kategoria:Player's House Kategoria:Dzień Kategoria:Rośliny o pojedynczym użyciu